Robbie-Cat Beziehung
Überblick Cat und Robbie sind sehr gute Freunde. Doch scheint Robbie sich in neueren Folgen immer mehr in Cat zu verlieben. Staffel Eins Die Neue * Robbie verteidigt Cat als Rex sie beleidigt. * Als Cat ein Bonbon von Sikowitz bekommen hat, hat sich Cat glücklich neben Robbie gesetzt. * Robbie lächelte als Cat sich neben ihn setzte. Die Szene mit dem Vogel *Cat findet es ekalhaft dass Rex (vielleicht Robbie) jedes Mädchen in der Schule anmacht. Das Blaue Auge *Cat war die einzige Person die sich für die Sache mit Robbie und Trina interresiert hat. *Cat und Robbie saßen alleine am Tisch beim Mittagessen. *Cat hat Robbie geküsst um ihn zu zeigen dass Trinas Kuss nur ein Bühnenkuss war. *Nach dem Kuss hat Robbie gesagt dass er Cat seinen Eltern vorstellen will und Cat verschluckte sich fast an einer Karotte. * Als Trina Robbie küsste reagierte Robbie eher geschockt. Als Cat ihn küsste reagierte er normal als wären sie bereits in einer Beziehung. * Nachdem Robbie fragte ob Cat seine Eltern treffen sollte saß Cat weiterhin neben Robbie. Ein Song für Trina * Die Nebenhandlung der Folge war dass Cat und Robbie zu Robbies Oma gegangen sind um den Computer zu reparieren. * Robbie hat alle gefragt ob die zu seiner Grandma wollen und Cat hat gesagt dass sie alte Menschen liebt und sie es niedlich findet wenn sie zittern wenn sie sich einen Saft eingießen. * Robbies Grandma kritisiert Cat andauernd und dachte am Anfang dass sie Robbies Freundin ist. Vielleicht denkt sie dass sie kein schlimmes Pärchen wären. * Als Robbie vor der Klasse stand und sagte ,,Hallo alle zusammen..." war Cat die einzige die antwortete. * Cat dachte dass sie beide zusammen Baby Golf spielen gehen und sagte das in einem enttäuschten Ton. Vielleicht dachte sie es sei ein Date. * Robbie weiß das Cat Baby Golf liebt also hat er sie ausgetrickst damit sie ein zweites Mal zu seiner Grandma kommt.. * Robbies Grandma dachte dass Robbie und Cat zusammen sind. * Als sie Lunch hatten telefonierte Robbie mit seiner Grandma und Cat kicherte kokett. * Cat war verletzt als Robbie sagte dass Cat mit Kritik nicht umgehen kann, vielleicht denkt sie dass Robbie nur ihre Schwächen sieht oder sie möchte im gutem Licht dastehen. * Cat sagt Robbie dass seine Grandma sie hasst und Robbie sagte dass seine Grandma Cat nicht hasst möglicherweise um sie nicht zu verletzen. * Cat sah etwas verärgert aus als Robbies Grandma ihn mit Brenda verkuppeln wollte. Abserviert * Auch wenn Cat in der Folge nicht da war hatte Robbie in seinem Spind ein Bild von einer Katze. Der Grizzly-Kleber * Robbie und Cat tanzten zusammen am Ende des Theaterstücks. Robarazzi * Cat war nicht wütend darüber dass Robbie ein Video hatte wo sie ein Paket von Sky Store bekommt. * Es gab keine Gerüchte über das Video von Cat. * Sie war nicht bei den anderen als sie Robbie blamieren wollten. * Das Video über Cats Sky Store Sucht war wahr, die anderen waren gelogen. * Robbie sagte dass Cats Haarfarbe nicht ihre natürliche Haarfarbe sei, vielleicht sagte er das damit keine Gerüchte kämen dass es ihre natürliche Haarfarbe ist. Heiß, heiß, heiß! * Am Ende als Cat die Tür öffnete umarmte Robbie Cat. * Als Cat sich an den Tisch setzte, setzte sie sich neben Robbie. Über den Wolken * Cat wollte Robbie einen Witz erzählen, aber Robbie erinnerte sie daran dass sie ihm den Witz bereits gestern erzählt hat. Cat sah war danach traurig. * Cat sah nicht so aus als ob Robbie stören würde. Hoch lebe Crystal Waters! * Cat sorgt sich um Robbies Alpträume. * Alle von Robbies Freunden haben sich nicht dafür interresiert, nur Cat. * Cat fragte worüber Robbie träumt und sie war traurig darüber dass er es ihr nicht erzählen wollte. * Cat war traurig als Rex sagte dass sie immer noch psychische Probleme hätte. * Als es schellte weckte Cat Robbie auf. Der große Ping-Pong Schwindel * Die nacherzählte Geschichte zeigt dass Cat und Robbie über 2 Jahre befreundet sind. * Wenn Tori und Andre sangen tanzten Cat, Robbie und Rex auf ihren Plätzen. * Cat sitzt neben Robbie. Cats Neuer Freund * Robbie war nicht dabei als Cat Danny ihren Freunden vorstellte, vielleicht weil Robbie ihn nicht kennen lernen wollte. * Robbie machte Tori darauf aufmerksam dass es einen Käsebrunnen gibt. Vielleicht wusste er dass Cat und Danny da sind und er dachte sich vielleicht auch dass Tori das ruinieren würde. * Als Robbie das mit dem Käsebrunnen sagte schaute er in diese Richtung und ging mit hängendem Kopf weg. * Im Krankenhaus fühlte Cat Robbies Fuß. * Als Tori ihre Freunde fragte warum Cat sie ignoriert hielt Robbie zu Cat und war verärgert darüber dass Tori Cat verletzt hat. * Cat hat Robbies Fuß am längsten gefühlt. Das hässliche Entlein Teil 1 & Teil 2 * Als Robbie und Rex sangen hatte Cat Spaß dabei. * Als Hayley und Tara den Wettbewerb gewonnen haben sagte Rex dass die beiden nicht singen könnten und hielt zu Cat und Jade. * Wenn Robbie den Northridge Mädchen einen Witz erzählen wollte verstanden sie ihn nicht. In Über den Wolken hat Cat auch ein Witz erzählt und ihre Freunde fanden das nicht lustig. Das heißt beide können keine Witze erzählen. Drama um Rex * Cat fragte nach Robbies Date. Vielleicht war sie eifersüchtig. * Als Tori den negativen Status von Robbies Date vorlas, kicherte Cat leicht, * Jade, Cat und Sikowitz hielten Robbie zurück als Rex aus dem Turblow Jet rausgeholt wurde. * Cat nahm es ernst dass sie Rex ins Krankenhaus bringen. * Cat wirkte traurig als Beck sagte dass sie nicht ins Krankenhaus gehen. * Cat war nicht einverstanden damit dass Jade Rex umbringt. * Cat war die Einzige die Robbies und Rex Lage ernst genommen hat. Diddly-Bops * Cat stand am Anfang der Folge sehr nah an Robbie. * Cat mochte den Song von Robbie nur den gewalttätigen Teil nicht. * Cat war die Einzige die sich nicht über Robbies Lied beschwerte. Wok-Star * Als ihr der Name der Sauce einfiel sah sie glücklich zu Robbie rüber. * In den Raum vom Hausmeister standen Robbie und Cat nebeneinander. The Wood *Cat war abwesen in der Folge. Ein Film von Dale Squires * In der Folge saßen Cat und Robbie immer nebeneinander. * Cat war die Erste die nachfragte warum Robbie zu spät kam. * Robbie und Cat saßen nebeneinander als der Film lief. * Wenn der Film endete sah Cat zu Robbie. Eine Nacht bei Sikowitz * Cat trug ein T-Shirt mit ,,I <3 Nerds" und Robbie ist ein Nerd. * Cat dachte sich die Rolle für Robbie aus. * Als Robbie die Rolle für Beck erklärte kicherte Cat immer kokett. * Wenn Jade und Beck kamen saßen Cat und Robbie nebeneinander. * Wenn Beck mit Sikowitz redete, redeten Cat, Robbie und Tori im Hintergrund miteinander. * Robbie hat Cat eingeladen den Film in Toris Haus anzusehen. * Cat hatte ein Date aber trotzdem war Robbie nah an ihr. Party mit Victorious * Cat tanzte zu Robbies Rap. * Cat war die Einzige die nicht sauer darüber war das Robbie die Musikanlage kapput gemacht hat. * Cat war traurig darüber dass jemand eine Pflanze nach Robbie geworfen hat. * Cat achtete mehr auf Robbies Rap als auf die Kinder auf die sie für Trina aufpassen sollte. Staffel Zwei Ein Solo für 2 * Als Robbie fragte was mit ihm nicht stimmte antworteten alle was außer Cat, sie blieb still. * Als Robbie sagte dass Cat den Krankenwagen anrufen sollte, hat sie seine Schulter berührt und gekíchert. * Als Cat telefonierte grinste sie Robbie an. Beck hilft Tori aus * Cat wusste die Größe von Robbies Hose. Eis für Ke$ha * Robbie wollte nicht dass Cat sauer auf ihn ist also redete er mit ihr. * Cat hatte ein Traum über Robbie, das heißt sie denkt viel an ihn. * Cat hatte einen Traum das Kinder die beiden essen wollten und Robbie sich selber retten versuchte und Cat den Kindern zu essen gegeben hat. * Robbie hat sich dafür entschuldigt, was er in ihrem Traum getan hat. * Robbie sagte dass die Kinder in Cats Traum vielleicht dachten dass sie lecker ist. * Bei Ke$has Konzert tanzten Cat und Robbie zusammen. * Robbie zählte Dinge auf die er wirklich gerne tun würde (auf einem Pony reiten, ein Kochkurs besuchen...) und guckte auf Cat und sagte ,,andere Sachen..." Die Hauptrolle * Cat wollte wissen was für ein Auto Robbie gegessen hat. * Auf der Treppe saßen Cat und Robbie nebeneinander. * Cat machte sich Sorgen darüber dass Robbie im Krankenhaus ist. Prom Wrecker * Wenn alle den Ball planten strarrte Robbie auf Cat. * Robbie fragte Cat ob sie zusammen zum Ball gehen. * Robbie war nervös als er Cat als Date fragte. * Cat hielt eine Giraffe in der Hand. Vielleicht weil Robbie die Puppe hält und sie die Giraffe. * Cat würde liebend gern mit Robbie zum Ball gehen aber jemand anders (Tug) hat sie bereits gefragt. * Robbie war sehr traurig darüber dass Cat abgelehnt hat. * Robbie denkt dass Cat ihn angelogen hat. * Als Robbie sie anschrie, sah Cat so aus als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Die Reise nach Yerba, Teil 1 & 2 * In Toris Küche starrte Robbie auf Cat. * Cat war die einzige die nicht wütend darüber war dass Robbie bei den Mädchen im Bett auftauchte. * Als ein Gefangener vom Gefängnis vom Fenster auf das Bett sprang hat Robbie versucht Cat und Trina zu beschützen. * Cat sagte einen Satz und Robbie beendete ihn. * Als sie mit dem Chancelor sprechen wollte hatte Robbie ein rosa Hemd an und Cat ein passendes Top. * Als Robbie den Oktopus ausversehen tötete guckte er erschrocken auf Cat. * Als Cat zu Tori, Jade, Trina und Robbie zurückkam fragte Robbie wo sie war. Helen back Again * Die Auftritte von Cat und Robbie waren anders als sie es geplant hatten. Who did it to Trina? * Während des Theaterstücks passte Cat auf Rex auf. * In Toris Rückblende haben Cat und Robbie beide gelacht. * In Jades Rückblende haben Cat und Robbie erschrocken geguckt. * In Toris und Jades Rückblende haben Cat und Robbie immer was gemacht. * In Robbies Rückblende war Cat eifersüchtig dass Trina mit Robbie flirtete. * Wenn Robbie anfing mit Trina zu flirten wurde Cat wütend und rannte weg. * In Robbies Rückblende fühlte Cat seine Muskeln und behauptete gegenüber Trina er würde Cat lieben. * Nach Robbies Rückblende sagte Cat nicht was passierte und erzählte eine Folge von ,,Drake und Josh". Tori Tortures Teacher * Als Cat die Klasse betrat begüßte Robbie sie als Erster. * Als Cat einen Witz erzählte lächelte Robbie während die anderen verwirrt waren. * Als Sikowitz sagte dass ,,Bunny" eine Katze war und kein Kaninchen sagte Robbie (auf Englisch die deutsche Folge wurde noch nicht ausgestrahlt) ,,You loved her CAT" und betonte dabei ,,Cat" und sah zu ihr. Jade Gets Crushed * Robbie hat Pappfiguren von Cat. * Als Tori fragte ob Cat weiß dass Robbie diese Pappfiguren hat sagte er verträumt ,,Nein" jund sagte dass sie es ihr nicht erzählen soll. * Als Cat in den Raum ,,sprang" sah sie staunend die Pappfiguren an wo sie abgebildet war. * Cat wusste dass Robbie Tori hilft also ging sie gucken ob sie nicht was anderes machen. Terror on Cupcake Street * Als Robbie seine Pear Pad App erwähnte sagte Cat ,,Robbie". * Robbies App stoppte auf Cats Gesicht und er war glücklich darüber. * Robbie fand die Kostüme nicht schlecht die Cat kreiirt hat. * Cat aß in der Folge Jades Schlüssel und Robbie in der Folge ,,Tori Gets Stuck" aß er ein Auto. Das heißt beide essen ungewöhnliche Sachen. Blooptorious * Blooptorious ist eine Folge mit Patzern aus der Serie. Staffel Drei A Christmas Tori * Als Robbie die Klasse betrat sagte er ,,Ho ho and a ho!" und Cat antwortete ,,Hi, hi and hi" und tippte seine Nase an. * Als Jade was gemeines und indirektes über Cat sagte, runzelte Robbie die Stirn. * Als Robbie Cats Namen rief, war Cat glücklich darüber. * Als Robbie sagte dass er Cats ,,Secret Santa" ist war sie sehr glücklich darüber. (Secret Santa = Wichteln) * Robbies Geschenk an Cat war eine rosa Zuckerwatte Maschine. * Als Robbie Cat sein Geschenk überreichte umarmte Cat ihn und gab ihn ein Kuss auf die Wange. * Robbie war sehr überrascht darüber dass Cat ihn auf die Wange küsste. * Robbies Geschenk war möglicherweise das Teuerste von der Victorious Gang. * Wenn Cat jedem davon erzählte was Robbie ihr geschenkt hat sah Robbie sehr glücklich aus. The Breakfast Bunch * In der Folge wurde erwähnt dass Cat und Robbie beide Veganer sind. * Beide hatten noch nie ein Taco gegessen. * Robbie verteidigte Cat als Jade erwähnte das Cat veganisch isst. * Cat und Robbie vertragen die scharfe Sauce nicht. (die scharfe Sauce ist zu scharf) * Als Robbie aufgestylt zu Cat in die Bibliothek kam, betrachtete Cat ihn von Kopf und Fuß. * Beide krabbelten auf den Tischen und Cat machte die Augen zu und spitzte die Lippen und Robbie tippte mit dem Finger auf ihrer Nase. * Robbie tippte Cat auf die Nase so wie Cat Robbie auf der Nase tippte in ,,A Christmas Tori". * Nach dem Nachsitzen sind Cat und Robbie nebeneinander hergelaufen. * Am Ende der Folge gab Cat Robbie ihr gekauten Kaugummi und ging weg, während Robbie den Kaugummi in sein Mund gab und ihr nachschaute. The Gorilla Club * Wenn alle Karten gespielt haben sagte Cat sie will sich als Pirat verkleiden. Und Robbie sagte dass er sich dann auch als Pirat verkleiden würde. * Cat guckte als Robbie mit Andre den ,,MC Hammer Dance" tanzte. The Worst Couple * Als Cat in der Show von Sinjin ,,Queries for Couples" ein Kommentar über Delfine machte redete Robbie mit ihr über Delfine. * Als Robbie einen Delfin imitierte sah Cat zu und machte das Gleiche. * Cat nannte die Northridge Mädchen ,,Not smart" vielleicht weil sie eifersüchtig war dass Rex und Robbie ihnen Aufmersamkeit schenkten. * Cat stimmte zu als Robbie in der Klasse sagte dass sie eine Scene alleine spielen sollten und schlug dabei die Endscene von Titanic vor. * Als Cat sagte dass sie die Szene von Titanic nachspielen sollten guckte sie dabei auf Robbie. * Als Cat Andre umarmte machte Robbie ein trauriges Gesicht. Andrés Horrible Girl * Cat rief Robbie an als Jade die Gitarre durch das Fenster schlug. * Cat rief sofort Robbie an damit er ihr hilft das Fenster zu reparieren. * Wenn Robbie kam begrüßte er gut gelaunt Cat. * Als Jade sagte dass Robbie nocht nicht mal sein Hosenstall schließen kann kicherte Cat. * Als Beck und Jade sich streiten fragte Cat warum Robbies Hosenstall nicht zu ist. * Robbie fühlte sich schuldig und traurig als er im Haus von Cats Mutter Boss was kapput gemacht hat weil er wusste das Cat Ärger bekommen würde. * Als Beck Cat vor dem Erdbeben beschützte sah Robbie traurig aus, vielleicht weil er eifersüchtig war. * Robbie war traurig und fühlte sich hilfslos als Cat anfing zu weinen. Tori and Jades Playdate * Sikowitz hat Cat und Robbie ausgesucht um die schlechté Nachricht zu erzählen. * Cat flüsterte in Robbies Ohr was sie tun sollen. * Robbie mag die Idee und machte mit. * Robbie hat Gitarre gespielt und die schlechten Nachrichten mit Cat gesungen. * Cat verstand nicht was Andre meinte und sie drehte sich zu Robbie und er erklärte es ihr. * Robbie und Cat sangen noch für einen stinkenden Jungen, für Beck dass Andres Oma in sein Auto Pipi gemacht hat und für Trina dass ihr Date abgesagt hat. * Cat und Robbie saßen während des Theaterstücks nebeneinander. * Cat wirkte fröhlich als Robbie ihr sagte dass sie das öfter machen sollten. April Fools Blank * Andre sagte zu Cat dass sie Robbie ins Gesicht schlagen sollte, das tat sie auch und war dann geschokt und half ihm. Driving Tori Crazy * Robbie war die Einzige Person die sich dafür interessierte was in Cats Box drin war. * Cat schenkte Robbie C Batterien. * Robbie kannte die App über die Cat sprach. * Cat fragte Robbie ob er ihr helfenm würde anderen die Batterien zu schenken. * Robbie fragte ob er dann umarmt wird und Cat sagte vielleicht in einem geheimnissvollen Ton. * Robbie half trotzdem mit und sagte er nimmt die Chance. How Trina Got In * Robbie weiß das Cat Süßigkeiten in ihrem BH aufbewahrt. * Als Cat Jade, Beck und Andre Süßigkeiten anbot, waren sie überrascht. Das heißt dass Robbie als Erster davon gewusst hat. Tori Goes Platinum 1 & 2 * Wenn Sikowitz der Klasse gesagt hat dass sie sich hinsetzen sollen, saß Robbie neben Cat. * Robbie wollte Cat Bibble geben obwohl sie kein Bibble essen darf (sie war süchtig danach) * Robbie war der Einzige der gemerkt hat dass Cat ein Video Chat gestartet hat. * Robbie nannte Cat ,,Cutie" (=Süße) im Video Chat. * Robbie nannte Cat vor Jades Aufführung ,,Little Red Thing" mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. * Nachdem Andre und Robbie sie begrüßt haben sagte Cat ,,Hi" und lächelte Robbie an. * Cat sah überrascht aus als ihr Bibble Bodyguard Robbie auf den Boden schubste als Robbie Cat Bibble geben wollte. * Im Video Chat starrte Robbie Cat die ganze Zeit an. * Robbie nannte Cat mit Spitznamen was normalerweise nur Leute in einer Beziehung machen. Crazy Ponnie * Cat und Robbie saßen in der Pause nebeneinander. * Als Jade versuchte sich von den Handschellen zu lösen, hat Cat den Kopf hinter Robbies Schulter versteckt. * Als Cat den anderen erzählte dass Jade ihre Haare abgeschnitten hat, ging sie zu Robbie und er rieb ihr die Schultern. * Obwohl Cat eine Glatze hatte, behandelte sie so wie er sie sonst auch behandelt. The Blonde Squad * Robbie wird für Cat ein Lied singen um sie aufzumuntern. * Robbie sagt er schreibe ein Song über ein Mädchen, höchstwahrscheinlich Cat. * Als Tori Cats Perücke zurechtmachen wollte kam Robbie und wollte das machen und hat Tori angeschrien dass sie Cat nicht anfassen soll weil er ,,The Wig Master" ist. * Wenn Cat über Evan redete (ihr Date) war Robbie ziemlich wütend und traurig. * Als Cat sich Sorgen darüber machte dass Evan sie nicht mögen würde wenn er erfahren würde dass sie nicht blond ist, stand Robbie auf und sagte dass er keine Lust hat sich anzuhören wie Cat immer nur negatives über sich sagt und er sagte dass sie bezaubernd ist und jeder Junge glücklich wie Käse wäre wenn man mit ihr ausgehen würde. * Robbie hat Cats Perücke wieder zurechtgemacht damit Cat zu ihrem Date gehen konnte, vielleicht weil er ncht wollte dass Cat traurig ist. * Als Cat erfahren hat dass sie Evan nicht gesagt hat dass sie in echt keine Blondine ist hat sie angefangen zu weinen und Robbie wollte ihre Schulter streicheln aber vor lauter Traurigkeit hat sie Robbies Arm weggeschlagen. * Cat ließ sich von Robbie trösten. * Robbie schrieb ein Lied für Cat. * Beide haben sich währen Robbie das Lied gesungen hat liebevoll angesehen. * Cat hat ab und zu während des Liedes gekichert. * Als Cat Umarmungen umsonst verteilt hat hat sie auch Robbie umarmt und Robbie hat sich gefreut. * Robbie half Cat die Perücke wegzumachen. * Als zur Toilette gegangen sind sah es so aus als ob die beiden Händchen gehalten hätten. * Als Robbie sein Lied Cat vorgesungen hat, hat sie es nicht verstanden und hat gefragt ob sie sich die Haare blond färben sollte. * Robbie war der erste der Cats Namen komplett ausgesprochen hat. (Caterina Valentine) * Robbie sagte zu Cat in der Folge: "That does it! Caterina Valentine, I will not sit here anymore and listen to you talk bad about yourself! You're adorable! Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you." (übersetzt: Das tut es! Caterina Valentine, ich werde hier nicht mehr sitzen und hören wie du schlecht über dich selbst sprichst! Du bist liebenswert! Jeder Junge wäre glücklich wie Käse um mit dir auszugehen!) Wanko's Warehouse * Cat und Robbie waren die ganze Folge in der Nähe voneinander. * Robbie sah traurig aus als Tori zu Andre sagte er solle auf Cat aufpassen. * Wenn Tori zu Sinjin und Burf ging konnte man im Hintergrund sehen, dass Robbie zu Cat ging und sie redeten miteinander. * Wenn Cat die Laser lecken wollte hat Robbie sie weggezogen und hielt sie noch eine Zeit lang im Arm. * Als Andre und Beck Robbie auf dem Rücken unter die Laser geschubst haben, knallte Robbie gegen irgendwas sah Cat sehr besorgt aus und schnappte nach Luft und als Tori den Walkie-Talkie nach Robbie warf schnappte Cat wieder nach Luft. * Als Cat darüber lachte dass sie die Laser lecken wollte, war die ganze Gruppe genervt, nur Robbie lächelte darüber. * Als jeder zu Robbie sagte dass Walkie-Talkies doof sind, ging Cat zu Robbie und sagte sie mag seine dummen Walkie-Talkies und kraulte seine Brust. Galerie Cats.png Bupu.jpg Victorious-2x03-Ice-Cream-For-Ke-ha-ariana-grande-21394256-1280-720-1- blipula.jpg 180px-Cabbie4-1-.jpg Cabbie.jpg Locki.png I love Nerds.jpg Ping Pong7.png Nightmares.png Mima.gif Wikia.png Cabbie3.png 325px-Cabbie2-1-.jpg Cabbie Pilot.jpg PiLOT.jpg Victorious Who did it to trina.jpg Tumblr.jpg Arielle.jpg Arielle.jpg Locked Up Cat.jpg Cabbie Bibble.png Kategorie:Beziehungen